


Braid | 想いを編む

by AzureMei



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's Lin at the end, Translation, gotta love Ling Ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMei/pseuds/AzureMei
Summary: They're soft. Nothing else to say.





	Braid | 想いを編む

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [想いを編む](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451832) by 壱空. 



> Author’s note: Inspired by twitter’s tag #殤さま三つ編み祭り (Operation braid Shang’s hair). I like it when they mess with each other’s hair.

Along their journey, Shang and Lang stumbled upon a town and decided to take up a job to replenish their travelling funds. Lang and Ling Ya performed music as a common minstrel while their partner, Shang, who possessed confidence in his physical strength, was to be a bodyguard. Thinking back, it had been a while since Shang worked a normal job.

“Then I’ll be going. Try to be back by the evening.” Shang said after changing his usual clothing into a uniform where he could move more easily. During the past few days, it became routine to say the latter phrase. As he stepped out of the lodging room, Lang grabbed Shang’s sleeve. Shang tilted his head in puzzlement and met those emerald eyes.

“Hey Bu Huan, isn’t your hair in the way?” Ling Ya raised its voice for Lang, and the musician nodded in agreement.

“Ah.” Upon hearing that, Shang touched his hair. Indeed, it was an obstacle in an environment that demanded manual labor. In addition, his hair was scruffy because he didn’t bother to care for it. Even if he used a ponytail, a gentle breeze could cause his hair to cover his view. While Shang scratched his chin, Lang stroked Shang’s hair.

“I’ll braid it for you.”

Lang had him sit in a chair and began to comb Shang’s hair. As Lang started to braid, he noticed that there was greater volume to the older man’s hair compared to his. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit jealous.

As Lang continued to braid Shang’s hair, the older man pondered. Come to think of it, no one else until now touched his hair. Perhaps there were cases when he was young, but most of the time, he preferred to be alone. Looking back, he wanted to scold his younger self and bitterly smiled.

Lang finished his work and said in a quiet voice, “Done.”

Shang’s hair was put into a single braid. Lang smiled, proud of his work. Shang touched the braid.

“You’re skillful at this.”

“Why thank you. Braiding hair is a piece of cake if you do it daily.” Watching Ling Ya boast like it was the who did the work, Shang couldn’t help but laugh. Then he turned to the biwa’s owner and thanked him. While seeing Shang off, Lang focused on the swaying braid. A smile touched the corners of his mouth, and Ling Ya didn’t fail to notice.

 “Are you happy _having matching hairstyles_?”

Lang’s expression stiffened.

“Bull’s-eye?” Ling Ya snickered as emerald eyes glared at it. If the biwa could make an expression, it would have a teasing grin.

\------------

This happened a few days ago. While walking across town, Shang and Lang decided to rest at a small inn managed by a woman and her daughter. Due to the lack of employees, the mother proposed the two help with tasks such as preparing meals and room cleaning in exchange for a discounted fee. For them who planned to stay for a long time, this wasn’t such a bad deal.

While Lang cleaned the table after dinner, something tugged his braids. Turning around to see no one, he lowered his eyes and saw a girl whose height didn’t reach his waist. Lang noticed she didn’t pull his hair for mischief, judging by the apologetic look in her eyes. He set aside the tableware and squatted down.

“…”

“What’s wrong?” Ling Ya asked on behalf of the musician.

The little girl blinked and widened her eyes at the speaking biwa. Then she gave out a broad smile. “Amazing!” She concluded the talking biwa was the musician’s skill in ventriloquism.

“You see, I have a request.” The little girl leaned forward and whispered into Lang’s ears. Her action startled Lang, but he immediately nodded with a faint smile.

Upon hearing her request, Lang began to braid the girl’s waist-length hair into one braid and used his hair to instruct her; however, braiding hair was difficult for a child like her. Regardless, Lang patiently taught the girl. And when she finally succeeded braiding her hair, despite its slight crookedness, she twirled around and beamed at the musician.

“Look, we’re matching!” She ran toward her mother. After listening to her dear daughter’s story, the mother nodded at the musician and smiled. Like the girl, she had a swaying braid.

\----------

“I’m back.” Shang greeted as he walked into the room, holding steamed buns. It was the evening, but his disarranged hair remained in a braid.

“Welcome back! Do you want to have a meal? A bath? Or- “

Lang strummed the strings to stop Ling Ya from speaking further. Shang thought a headache would occur as he heard the biwa’s scream and sighed.

After Shang finished bathing and returned to their room, Lang waited for the older man. With warm tea, they ate those steamed buns and leisurely talked about today’s events. It became part of their daily routine.

“-and then a drunk dude tried to molest Lang.”

“What?! Are you okay?”

“Evil must be killed.”

“Hold on, don’t go around killing people.”

“Lang didn’t ‘kill’ the guy, but some ribs might be broken. We even received a reward for capturing him!”

While Ling Ya laughed, Lang showed Shang a bag full of pennies. A sudden memory came to Shang: earlier, his co-workers talked about seeing a beauty beating up a pervert. The older man’s head started to hurt not because of the thug’s actions (that guy reaped what he sowed), but because of his violent partner.

“…Shang.”

Shang looked up to see Lang’s gaze. It was if he wanted to say something. Shang tilted his head, waiting for the redhead to say a few words. His black hair flowed behind him. Lang missed the braid he did this morning, but he lacked the courage to speak his feelings.

“What is it?”

Lang cast his eyes downward. He couldn’t speak of the loneliness from not having matching hairstyles, but it was too embarrassing. As Lang stared at the reflection in the teacup, Ling Ya spoke up to break the awkwardness.

“By the way, this guy taught the inn’s little girl how to braid.”

“Oh, you did?”

Ling Ya told Shang about the lesson during the past few days. Imagining how his silent partner somehow managed to teach someone, Shang found it heart-warming and laughed. He also understood Lang’s fixation on his three braids this morning.

“Are you interested in having Lang as your braiding teacher?”

“Haha, that sounds tempting.”

Lang lifted his head after hearing Shang’s immediate answer. Meanwhile, the older man tried to hold back his laughter upon seeing his partner’s reaction. Shang rose from his seat and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him.

“Come here and teach me, Instructor.”

Shang chuckled. While Lang desperately hid his embarrassment, Shang continued to tease him. Lang walked to the older man and showed a sulky expression. Meanwhile, Ling Ya felt as if its owner’s three braids wagged like the tail of a happy dog.

\---------

It was their final day staying at the inn. After having porridge for breakfast, Shang and Lang thanked the owner for her hospitality. The daughter rushed over to Lang’s side. It seemed like being a temporary student caused her to become completely attached.

“Hey, you guys also have matching hair!” She pointed at Lang’s and Shang’s braids. “Getting along with each other!”

As the little girl laughed cheerfully, Shang chuckled. “Yeah, we are.”

Ling Ya teased Lang, seeing the musician’s face turning red. After expressing their gratitude one last time, they set off to continue their journey to dispose of the Sorcerous Sword Index.

\--------

Time passed, and Shang stopped having his hair braided because it curled after untying. Nevertheless, Lang seized every opportunity to braid Shang’s hair. The older man complained each time but still let Lang do as he pleased. While recalling those memories, Shang sensed someone approaching from behind.

 “Hm? Sir Shang, you look different compared to how you usually appear.”

Turning around, he saw Lin Xue Ya with a grin, blowing out smoke. The three of them stayed at a small inn. Lin, leisurely as always, walked toward Shang. Upon having to see that face he wanted to avoid in the morning, Shang’s expression soured.

“…Lang did it.”

“I see.”

When Lin reached out to touch the braid resting on Shang’s back, the older man knocked away Lin’s hand.

“Hands. Off.”

Shang scowled at Lin, knowing not what this schemer was thinking. Even though Lin read Shang’s reaction, he rubbed the back of his hand and snickered.

“Sir Lang can while I cannot? Isn’t it unfair?”

“You’re always up to no good. I’m not falling for any potential plan.”

“Hm…It seems likes I haven’t earned enough of your trust yet.”

 “I do trust you to some extent, but that’s about it. Sorry. You should consider reflecting sometime.”

Shang heaved out a deep sigh, seeing Lin pretend to reflect on himself.

“Joking aside, to be allowed to touch Sir Shang’s hair, one must have earned quite a handful of trust,” Lin muttered, appearing to lose interest.

“Hm? Well, he didn’t deceive or use me like you did.”

“Talking so fondly about your partner. I’m jealous.”

“How did the conversation turn to this?”

As Shang’s expressed a bitter look, Lang ran toward him upon seeing the Enigmatic Gale.

“If it isn’t Sir Lang! Good morning. If you don’t mind, could you braid my hair as well?”

 A sonic wave flew straight at Lin as an answer of Lang’s refusal.

“Stop, Wu Yao! Don’t fight inside the inn! And you too, don’t tease him!”

As Shang pushed Lin away from Lang’s strike, the Enigmatic Gale maintained a pleasant smile as he dodged the musician’s attack. Thus, another noisy yet peaceful day began. Watching them, Shang broke into a smile.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> TN: Thank you for reading! You can check out the tag on twitter, there’re lots of cute arts! Also I'm bad at naming orz
> 
> I had a chat with the author the other day. They were really happy to hear that you guys like their fic and it motivated them to write more! (and I’m here like yessssss but wait I still have 14 more of your fics to translate hnnngg)
> 
> Once again thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy this! :D


End file.
